Who I am Hates Who I'm With
by Tyga with Kristen356
Summary: A weird plot having to do with ending up stuck in the ROR. DracoGinny for the most part.
1. Chapter 1

AN Hello people! This is Kristen and it is my second story. I'm working on this with my sister Robynne and I was assigned the first chapter, so here it is and enjoy!

Disclaimer: The leprechauns told me to do it! They told me to!

* * *

Ginny's POV

I woke up to the sound of the girls in my dorm getting ready for class. The most annoying sound you could ever wake up too. They were arguing over whoms outfit looked better and whoms needed to be touched up. As if they didn't notice, It was a fucking uniform school. No matter what they said they all were gonna look the same. I rolled back over and tried to get back to sleep. No help there, it seemed the arguing just got louder. 'Thats it' I thougtht to myself.

"Shut the fuck up, you're all gonna look the same anyways so stop fucking arguing!" I yelled at them and rolled onto my other side.

Soon they all left to go down stairs and I stood up. I stretched and picked up my uniform and robes and put them on. It was an old robe from Bill, and a pair of shoes from Charlie, with a shirt from Ron and her own pair of pants she had gotten from Hermione. I brushed my hair and clipped it up, leaving a few peices fall loosly to frame my face. My clothes hid my fiigure very well, which was just fine by me. I hated my figure, and my huge chest and well everything else about me. I moved from the mirror and grabbed my bag, walking calmly o m first clas of the day. Potions.

* * *

When I got to potions I was lucky i got there then. I had one minute until Snape closed the door. I looked around the room and headed for a seat in the back. On the way receiving a glare from Dakota Malfoy. Draco Malfoy's younger girl cousin. She was a prat just like her cousin, probably worse than the King of Snakes himself. I sat and starred at the dungeon wall for a few moments, as everything Snape was saying, went through one ear and out of the other. This class was such a drag. I knew everything that he was saying and didn't need lessons. I am the best potions student in all of Hogwarts. Better than Hermione Granger.

"Weasley" I heard Snape snap. I think he thought I was caught off guard and wouldn't know the answer. How wrong he was.

"Shred of Bullflowers Pollen and a pinch of Cherry Loom." I said without a problem. This seemed to have taken Snape by surprise for h looked a little startled. But what else could he expect from his star student.

"Very good, Miss Weasley" he nodded.

"5 points to Gryffindor" Snape continued on with his speech.

'I am probably the only Gryffindor who can come in here and get points rewarded' I thought to myself. I continued to be zoned out until Snape decided to assign partners. I hated working wih partners. So annoying, they're just like an extra load put onto your work. It's so hard to need to rely on them when most of the time they put it off until last minute, then expect you to do it. I listened as Snape paired a Gryffindors with Slytherins.

"...Moon with Dyle... Cardona with Romaro... Malfoy with Weasley...-"

I knew I could consider myself dead. I mean, Draco Malfoy was just the largest prat in the world. But his cousin...she was **The** Bitch. She hated me and I hated her. I didnt know why we hated weach other.

'Well she started it.' I thought to myself. I watched as she came and sat next to me, she smirked the ever famous Malfoy smirk. How I just wanted to slap that smirk right off her pretty little face. I ignored her as Snape went on to explain the project. We had to work on a Level 8 potion! They hadn't even learned Level 6 and were just now starting Level 5! I knew I could do it. I've worked on Level 13 potions before, so this would be a piece of cake. But for the rest of the class...that was suicide. She wouldn't be surprised if someone created something deadly. They had to make The Draught of Dreams. It cured serious nightmares that usually happen after something tragic.

It took about 4 weeks to complete and we could work at our own pace. 'This is gonna be too easy' I thought. I would have it ready to sit and boil by the fifth day. As long as that little wench wouldn't interfere. Snape told them they had to get their own ingrediants whether found somewhere in Hogwarts or they had to pay for them. It was obvious they had advanced our classes due to the war raging around us. Alot of muggleborns and muggles had died along wih witches and wizards who tried to defend them. So many had died that well...you could walk outside in a muggle neighborhood and do a spell without being seen. Although the muggles were dying by magic they still had no idea what was going on. But it had only been in Europe, soon moving to America if they didn't act quick.

"You all may begin getting what you need and learning how to make the potion." Snape said going to sit at his desk and grade papers.

I already knew how to make it. I learned after first year when I still had dreams of Tom Riddle and his diary.

"Okay, listen and listen good, I don't like you Weasley, never had, never will, so just because we're working on his stupid project together doesn't mean I'll be nice. Also don't do anything to ruin my potions marks." The she-bitch sneered.

"I don't think your potion marks can get any worse, She-Devil. So I think it should be me warning you. Stay out of my way, Don't touch the potion, and I'll tell you what you can do when I need you." I said smirking a smirk the Malfoy's would be proud of. I turned to walk and get what few ingrediants you could find in Snapes room. She new this was going to be a long, annoying project.

I left Snapes classroom feeling as though nothing was accomplished. If Dakota and I weren't exchanging insults she had been asking what everything I put in the couldron was. Then she started to complain when I told her what she needed to hand to me. I knew this was going to be the only potions project I would get low marks on and that would most lkely be her fault. But this would not be the end, it's not finished until I say it is.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- This is KINDA sorta my first story.I WAS writing another one, butI changed my mind on it and erased it. I'm Robynne, andI will be writing in Dakota's POV. This is chapter two, and the begining of MY side of the story.

* * *

"Malfoy, Weasley..." 

Drats. I would have to work with HER! Ginny Weasley. She was such a stuck up snob. All she ever did was pretend she knew everything. Ugh! This project was gonna be horrible. I walked over to her table and sat down.

"Listen. Don't scew up my grades, and there won't be a problem."

"Fine, stay out of my god damned way unless I ask for you to hand me something." she turned and walked away. I shook my head. I wasn't like them, and if she would just open her eyes we could get along for a few days to make the potion. But... she was so damned stubborn. If she wanted to be that way I would too. I sat with Draco for lunch.

"Ugh...Draco..." I whined.

"What?" he drawled.

"I have to work with the Weaslette! She's my partner in potions... and Snape won't reassign me!" he smirked and laughed in my face.

"Thats so mean! Stop it Drakey...stop!" I pouted and walked away, sitting outside by my favorite tree.

It was my only friend, the only one I trusted. I cried to the tree. Everything was so frustrating... with my pretty blue eyeys and my silvery blonde hair, I looked like the rest of the Malfoy's. But Inside... I wasn't. I was actually a good friend, trustworthy, but kinda secluded. I didn't want to open up to anyone- I feared rejection and loss. Although I could have any guy I wanted, I wouldn't date because of my fears. Of course, I was a Malfoy, so any potentially nice people I liked and could possibly befriend feared me and I DIDN'T like the Slytherins. I hated the meaness... most of the time anyways. I wished and wished and wished to be put in a different house, but as soon as the hat touched the tip of my head, it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" and that was the end of that.

As I sat at the tree, I made a decision. I was going to change myself, and that was that. End of story. I wouldn't use magic, but muggle methods. Hair dye, makeup, muggle clothes. I was NOT gonna be a Malfoy anymore. I sat up and went back to my dorm, and looked at my schedule. PERFECT! Saturday was the next Hogsmede trip. I would go out then, and see who I could find to smuggle me some stuff.

When Saturday morning came, I went downstairs and out to Hogsmeade. As I looked around, I looked for someone who didn't hate me, that I could ask about muggle things. I drew a blank. There WAS no one who didn't hate me that wasn't Slytherin. Thinking drastically and uncaringly I decided to walk into London instead of staying in Hogsmead. Slowly I snuck out and looked around. I was in awe. All this different things I had never seen before! I saw things with pretty colors for eyes lips, nails and other parts of you.anything I thought was pretty I bought. Then I went to the next store. CLOTHES! Oh my, they were so cool. Time flew by in a flash, and before I knew it I had 3 skirts, 7 shirts, 2 pairs of pants, and 2 pairs of shorts. Then I decided to go and check out jewelry. I bought lots of earrings and bracelts- anklets and necklaces. I was in heaven. As I snuck back into Hogsmead, people looked at my bags funny, but I pretended that I didn't know what they meant. I went up to my dorm and threw the stuff on the bed. Reading the directions, I didn't understand half of the stuff. I was really in trouble. I looked at the clock and mumbled "potions room" and decided to go there.

A few moments later I found myself standing in the potions room starring at a bewildered Ginny, going to do something I would most likely regret.

"Listen. I know you hate me... but you hang out with Hermoine, and I know you know quite a bit about muggle stuff..." I trailed off, and Ginny looked at me strangely. "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldhelpmewithamakeover" I said quickly, and hung my head.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey everyone! I'm glad that you like my sister and I's story. And thank you for reading it. Here's my next chapter and thanks again for reading! Please Review!

much love

33333 Kristen

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

Leprechauns: We had nothing to do with it! she claimed it all on her own! that girl blamed us when we did nothing!

Me: Shut up! You know you told me to claim it so stop lying! Just like you were telling me to burn things!

Phsycologist: Like i said i dont think her medication is strong enough... This is serious she's been like this for days! But in other words...the poor girl own nothing...

Me: No not the butterflies!

-------------------------------------ENJOY----------------------------------------

I walked around Hogwarts grounds. It was quiet and a Hogsmeade weekend. I usually didn't go until an hour of the trip was left. Not that I was poor, I actually had a nice sum of money. One of my family members passed leaving a huge amount of money left to me. It was say ohh about the size of the Potter and Malfoy fortune combined. I hadn't told anyone about it and didn't plan on it. I hadn't used the money either and didn't really want too. I walked the lonely grounds and thought back to why I dont have friends. Our school, sadly, has different cliques and I just don't seem to fit in. I hate it, and get bored soo easily. And another reason is the Chamber. Ever since i've been the "Evil One". It's hard to believe people still remember. It's hard to believe that they still use it against me.

I can't hang out with The Trio. Ron dosen't like me hanging out with his friends. Besides Hermione hates me. I've never found out why yet and I really didn't care. She gave me dirty looks whenever Ron wasn't looking. And annoyed the hell out of me. I looked at the lake. It looked so beautiful. I stood on my favorite cliff over looking it. That's when I noticed I wasn't alone. I turned around and got the gift to see the one and only Draco Malfoy. Lucky Me!

"Hello, Weaselette," his long silky voice drawled. I turned towards him.

"Malfoy," I said wondering what he wanted.

"What are you doing? Preparing to jump off this cliff? It would help the world alot without your presense?" he sneered.

"No but I'm sure the world could say the same for you," I sneered right back and waited for his next hit.

"So littelist Weasel has a backbone?" Malfoy continued.

"Yea, and the oldest Malfoy needs a life," I said right back. This was to easy. What happened to the challenge?

"I have more of a life than you. Filthy Mudblood lover. And how do you figure I'm the oldest? Or are what's left of your brain cells not able to comprehend oldest to youngest in families?" he said menicingly.

"Well, their is no point including your dad since he is rotting away in the dungeons in Azkaban. Soon to be rotting in Hell." I said starting to walk past him. He just stared at me as though I had slapped him. 'I should have slapped him' I thought to myself walking through the castle. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going. But when I began to see that I was going towards the dungeons, I decided I should try to get some work done on my potion. At leats now Dakota wasn't here to bug me, and I might actually get somewhere. At least I had my studies to keep my mind off of the other problems that shadowed my life.

Hours passed and I saw a figure enter the room. I looked up from my work to notice that Dakota had entered with a bunch of bags in her hand. I noticed her start to approach me with an uncertain look on her face. Then she blurted out some words as fast as she could. I realized she was asking for my help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood there bewildered. She wants my help? Out of the hundreds of students at Hogwarts, she wants my help. This could be laughable had she not been serious.

"I should help you why?" I asked and went back to making the potion. She came and stood next to me.

"Like I said, I know we haven't really been on the understandable side but I really need this!" she said pleading. Where is Colin when you need him? A Malfoy pleading. This was the best day of my life!

"No, of all the times you have made fun of my family, of me, or of my friends. You really think I should help you?" I said calmly.

"Yes," she answered so quietly and almost inaudibley. When I looked up she had the sadest look ever. That's when my sweet caring side kicked in. 'I dont want to help her' I thought but I couldn't help it. It took over and if I said no i wouldn't sleep that night. 'Stupid Veela!'

"Fine, What the hell do you want me to do about you and your makeover?" I asked, really pissed at myself for leeting in. She used those powers on me, I know she did! She smiled this cute innocent smile that the twins usually had plastered on their faces when they just played a prank. The look that said 'I didn't do anything wrong'.

"Everything! Anything that you know. Hair, makeup, clothes. ALL of it!" She had this sadistic, crazy look in her eyes. I knew I was in for trouble. She looked like a child in a candy store. I regreted saying yes already. She grabbed my arm and began to drag me away. To the torture chamber, where I would have to teach her how to use muggle products. She immediatly dragged me, against my will, to the Room of Requirement. Where I started pampering,primping,plucking, and generally grooming. Shaping this girl into something completely different from a Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Yes, I am as crazy as my little sister. No, she didnt learn it from me.I swear!

Kristen: YesI did! You taught me eveythingI know about crazy!

Me: Did not! I'm not crazy... I'm.. Mentally impaired.

Kristen: Surrrre... whatever you say.

* * *

I looked in the mirror, transfixed with my new appearance. My old blonde hair that hung to my waist was now black and cut to my upper back. My old blue eyes were now a peircing green thanks to some weird thing called contact lenses. I also had stuff on my face... eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara and lipgloss. I liked the way it made me look. I felt really different, and I was happy with it. 

"Thanks... I would jump for joy and hug you but I dont think you would take it too well, judging by the way you looked at me when I first asked you. I... I really appreciate this. I do. If u ever need something... just keep in mind I owe you. And I swear I'm not doing this to look good or anything. If..." I shook my head.

I couldn't confide in her, she wouldn't care. And even if I told her I was different, she wouldn't believe me anyways. I really wish someone would though. And damnit, she should appreciate friends, since she has so few. But then again, that is probably another reason why she was so distrusting.

* * *

I layed in my dorm, looking at the ceiling and waiting for dinner. No one had seen my new appearance, and I couldn't wait to shock them all. Maybe just for the hell of it I wouldn't sit in Slytherin... na. Ginny would kill me if I sat with her. I looked at the clock- time to go. I hopped off my bed and put my robes on over my new skirt and shirt. I made sure that everyone was out of the common room before I headed down, because I wanted to make a big enterance. 

"Oh my god..."

"Who's she?"

"Is that Dakota Malfoy?"

Came the whispers around me when I walked in. I took my seat next to Draco, as always.

"What the hell did you do?" he looked at me and asked.

"I had some fun with a makeover." he looked me up and down.

"Well, I approve. It's quite a change from the normal you, but its rebelion, which makes it even better." I smiled. Well, at least I could always count on Draco to love me for me.

After dinner I went to my favorite tree. On my way I had lot's of approving looks, which wasn't what I was wanting but hey, whatever. I sat down by my tree and noticed something felt different. Someone was here. I looked around the tree to the other side and saw Ginny.

"Stressed?" I asked, trying to make some friendly talk.

"AUGH!" she screamed.

"I can never get an privacy! Not even in my thoughts."

"Hey, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to intrude. I was just making sure you were alright."

"I'm perfectly fine Dakota. And even if I wasn't, I wouldn't ask a Malfoy for help, thank you very much." she snapped at me, and crossed her arms in defiance.

"Listen Weasely, I was just trying to help. In case you didn't realize, I have changed and I am sick of being a fuckin Malfoy. I'm sick of being taught to be evil. I'm sick of some people looking up to me for being a Malfoy, and others running in fear, and then others hating me. I'm not like them. I share their name, genetics and looks, but I have my own personality. In fact, if you got to know me, you would realize I love nature, hate violence and am extremely loyal to the friends I used to have before I moved to this shit hole. But no, you won't open your stubborn brown eyes and see that I'm trying to be friends with you. Fine." I got up and brushed off my new pants called jeans. Some muggle material.

"And as a matter of fact Ginevra Weasely, I think you are one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts and I actually wanted to be your friend." I stormed off and left her open mouthed and shocked.

* * *

I kept tossing and turning at night, and I couldn't sleep. Finally I got up and walked into the common room, and saw Draco was already there. 

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked him?

"No... I haven't even tried yet. I keep thinking..."

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked concerned

"No." he said coldly. It was like a slap in the face. Draco never kept things from me.

"O-o-okay..."

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you" he said. He got up and walked away, into his dorm. Finally I layed down and cried myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I am very happy! Do not ask why, cuz I have no idea! SO I thank those of you who have been reviewing regularly and thanks for reading. I hope you like it and enjoy this chapter.

33333333 Kristen

* * *

Igot up from the tree after Dakota's little speech. This girl really wanted to be accepted for more than a Malfoy. I didn't want friends. I didn't need them. No one had been here for me the past 5 years, why do you wanna care now? I walked through the halls, not going anywhere special. Then I ran into something kinda hard.

"Watch where you're going." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up into the face of Hermione Granger. Like I've said she never really liked me.

"Why don't you watch where I'm going for me" I said as I began to continue walking the direction I had been. I was really getting annoyed with her. What was it with her? I did nothing to her so why is she acting like a bitch. That's how it had been since last year. But I didn't care. I wouldn't care if she disapeared. I decided I was bored (like usual) and wanted to go back to Gryffindor tower. I had skipped dinner so Ron would probably wanna know where I am.

'Stupid overprotctive git' I smiled at the fact that he cared for me though.

I said the password to the fat lady and walked in. The common room was busy, most likely for the nearing clouds and booming thunder outside. I walked in waving politely to some people. Then sat down next to the Trio to see what they were doing today. Ron and Harry gave me friendly smiles. Hermione secretly glared at me while they weren't looking. I smiled sweetly at them and asked what was up. They said nothing then an owl flew down and landed in my lap dropping a letter then leaving. I slowly opened it, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

Deric Summers had made it a habit to write to me each and every day. This time seeming to be in a rush, because he usually had a nice neat and organized writing. He had the biggest crush on me and he would jump off the Astronomy Tower to have his feeling's returned. He was a 6th year and in Slytherin. He had been a transfer from Durmstrang. He hadn't written the past few days so I assumed he was over me, but no why would I have that much luck. I couldn't help but wonder why he was rushing. His letters usually filled up 2 pages and was WAY neater. 'Oh well I have other things to worry about. To the fire you go' I thought as I stood up but before I could make it to my dorm safely Fred appeared right in front of me.

"Hey Gin-bug," he said.

"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously.

Now where was George. They're doing something. I needed to know where the other monster was or- Then I felt the letter being snatched from my hand and I quickly turned around.

"What's this?" George said as Fred walked over to him.

"Give that back!" I yelled. I knew they were going to read it. So I jumped at them trying to get it back. But they were so tall I couldn't reach.

"Dearest Ginny," Fred started

"My love for you blossoms with each passing day," George read.

"You're a beautiful, talented person," Fred read in a mock sweet voice. I knew I was turning read and I watched as they got the whole common room's attention. They continued reading the letter and were getting quite a few laughs from everyone. I didn't think it was funny. It was the most stupid, and most embarrising letter ever. I finally couldn't take the pressure in the room. I stormed out hearing Fred and Georges great ending.

"Love Always, Deric Summers," they finished together as I left the room. 'They will regret doing that' I thought, I walked and noticed that it was pouring down rain outside. I could care less. I went out and the rain fell on me, soaking me to the skin immediatly. It felt good and refreshing. I walked towards the lake and began to dance around. I always did this. I had a whole routine and I could do it with or without music. I could move so gracefully and looked great when I did it. Dancing helped calm me so did singing so I sang a song that went great with my mood and dance. I began from the begining and soon stopped. Feeling another prescence other than my own I turned around to see Draco Malfoy staring at me. He had a dazed look on his face and I wanted to know what he was thinking. He soon snapped out of it and looked behind him then back at me. I guess I made him speechless because he was just gawking at me. I starred back and he finally said something.

" Weasley, Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked curiosly

"I-I taught myself," I stuttered out. I wasn't used to people watching me dance. I didn't like people watching me dance.

"Of course you'd have to, you don't have enough money to have someone teach you a dance routine that good,"

I din't know whether to be offended or complimented. He called my dance orutine good. It was shocking. I shook my head and just started back to the castle stunned. The Draco Malfoy actually said something sort of nice.

* * *

Hi! I just have a question you guys can answer in the reviews. Would it be to confusing if we included Draco's POV. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- bad sister. bad bad bad. draco's POV would make it to hard. and besides... "whines and complains like a 4 year old i dont wannnna write his POV.crosses arms stubbornly

* * *

"Hi Draco" I said.

"Leave me alone, Dakota. I'm busy." he said coldly. It still hurt me everytime he rejected me.

"What's going on with you, Draco? You have been so bitchy lately!" I plopped down on his bed.

"Dakota, I don't have time for you right now, I have to do other things that are more important. Get. Out."

"Draco, you always made time for me before... What has changed?" I asked softly.

"GET OUT!" he shouted, and slapped me across the face. I touched my cheek, not feeling the tears run down my face.

"How could you?" I choked out. I turned around and ran out of his room, and down the hall out of the common room. I went to sit in McGonnagal's empty classrom. 'I can't believe Draco would do that to me!' I thought as I sat at my desk, resting my head on it, and crying. Something was wrong with everyone, and I had no one to turn to. I felt helpless. No one here cared about me, not even Draco. He was the one person I thought I could turn to, that would always be there. But now even he has turned on me. The more I thought about my life, the more I wished I could change it.

* * *

"Huh? Who's there?" I rubbed my eyes.

They were sore and probably pretty red also. I guess I fell asleep at my desk, and something had woke me up. Er, someone. At least I thought they had. I heard the door open... or maybe it was closing. I didn't know for sure. All I knew was there was a peice of parchment with my name on it sitting on the desk next to me.

Dakota-

Please Come to my Office at 7:00 Tonight, After Dinner.

Dumbledore

That was odd, I thought to myself. I guess I will be seeing him soon... I shrugged, and decided to go back to my dorm.

* * *

Dinner came and went. I didn't go. I stayed upstairs, not wanting to be seen. Finally when 7:00 came, I got up and slowly walked to the headmasters office. He was waiting for me at the stairs.

"Hello Headmaster." I said dully.

"Hello Dakota. Come with me." he whisked me towards his office. Once there we sat down.

"I noticed you have been having some trouble. You seem lonely, and uninterested in friends. We are transferring you to Beauxbatons School of All Girls Witchcraft. Pack your thngs and you will be on a train tomorrow. This is what's best for you... at that school you won't be known, and no one will know about the Malfoy's. You have no choice. My eyes widened, and I sat there shocked.

"I...I.. your sending me away?"

"Yes. That's what I have said. Tomorrow morning you will be getting on a train to France. Go now and pack your things" he dismissed me and sent me back to the Slytherin common room. I sat and looked into the fire.

'I guess I should start packing' I thought to myself. I went to Draco's dorm first.

"Listen. I don't wanna get hit again, I don't want to get in your way. All I want is to tell you that Dumbledore is sending me to Beauxbatons tomorrow morning and you won't be seeing me. If you want to keep in touch, you know how." I turned abrubtly and started to walk away.

"Dakota?" I turned around. Draco hugged me.

"I'm sorry I have been like this...Father has been trying to make me a Death Eater, and that's not what I want in life... I'm going through alot. Plus... I kinda have a crush... that I'm not supposed to have. I will keep in touch. I'm gonna miss you." he hugged me once more and then pushed me away.

"Now don't let me get sentimental." he said.

"bye" he said quietly, with a look in his that said he missed me now.

"bye" I said back and left the room.

"Ooof. grrrrrr...ugh! Take...THAT!" I shouted at my trunk, trying to fit all of my belongings in it. I guess I had accumulated alot of new things. Oh well. tomorrow I was going to be at an all girls school, so it didn't matter anyways. I flopped on my bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! This chapter was fast, and I'm loving writing my first story. BTW, say thanks to my sister for getting me addicted! 


	7. Chapter 7

AN-

I HATE MOUNTAINS! sighs I'm glad to get that off my chest. Okay ppl, I am currently located in Tennessee on top of a mountain. I get no computer signal or a phone signal. I am MAD! I don't know how Robynne deals with this! I'm dying! okay so im a little overdramatic Okay enough with my sob story...Here's the next chappie... let the mountains burn in...Antartica!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer-

Leprechauns: I miss her already...

Me: NO NOT THE MOUNTAINS! MAKE THE MOUNTAINS GO AWAY!

Leprechauns: Yea, but that is a nice torture treatment leprechauns smile while watching me spaz out

Me: I WANT THE LEPRECHAUNS BACK!PLEASE GIVE ME THE LEPRECHAUNS BACK!

Leprchauns: What does this have to do with disclaiming characters?

Leprechaun 2: Dunno. Ohhh look she's twitching!

Ohhh ohh! This has nothing to do with the story but... I MET A REAL LEPRCHAUN! I mean yea the ones that torture me are real but this one was a human leprechaun! His name is Dustin Green and he looks like a leprechaun... but he's a human leprechaun and he looks evil and he's about 4'11" and has a black beard and mustache and was dressed in all green and ... he was scary and evil... but VERY scary... but anyways I'm gonna stop now...LoL...ohhh one more thing...He is Robynnes best friend...LoL...but seriousley heres the chapter... I know I've said that 10 times within the hour...okay so it hasn't been an hour...but anyway...you get the idea... here's the story...really now...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up feeling very happy. I had magical healing today, a class made privately for me. I got to take them with one of our new infirmary healers. Madam Pomphrey worked helping arrange different healing groups with the war and everything. Our new healer was a tall, brunette. She had dark blue eyes and was in her mid-twenty's. She used to work at St. Mungos, but she liked kids and took the Hogwarts job. Professor McGonnagal thought it might be a good idea for me to take a healing class, since I naturally excelled at potions and well many other things important in healing. Also another reason I was happy today was Fred found out that Dakota Malfoy was being sent off to Beauxbatons All Girls School of Witchcraft. Filch came around the corner before he could hear why, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that she would be gone. I had thoughts that she was a lesbian. But now she just might become one. An all girls school, she might get sorta desperate. I smiled, and started to get ready for the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on your gonna have to try harder than that, if you wanna do this," Healer Caruso said to me as I tried my hardest to do a Level 5 healing spell. Those were pretty hard as the patient would be dying and the healer would have to perform this spell to perserve life in them. It makes the petient a little stronger and sometimes makes the difference in life or death situations. I pushed all my concentration into this. I pulled all my strength in keeping the patient alive. But in the end I drained my energy for no reason because the fake patient disapeared in a puff of red smoke. Tired I plopped myself into a chair and took deep relaxing breaths. This was way beyond my level but I was determined to do it. Healer Caruso sighed and sat next to me on a hospital cot.

"That was the 3rd one today maybe we should try next time." she said and I snapped my head towards her.

"No, I want to get this. Today. The war isn't going to stall itself just so I can get this spell." I said, frustrated. All this was so...frustrating.

"And, you know this isn't all just going to be piled on you so you don't have to do this all. There are plenty of other healers," she said. She usually said things like that to me.

"No, I'm going to do this," I sighed. "So any news on new deatheaters?" I asked deciding to change the subject.

"Well, I heard the Malfoy kid is expected an initiation at the end of the school year, along with Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Bulstrode, Parkinson, Zabini, and Felitis. But, they keep increasing by size everyday, with children from Durmstrang, some from Beauxbaton and two of the American schools, and one located somewhere in Brazil. They already have the Vampires in their ranks and are tempting beasts everywhere. They are getting bigger and Dumbledore is having his doubts," she said. I knew it was serious if Dumbledore was concerned. I continued on with my spell, and stayed and studied a little on extra things I would need to know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked back to the Common Room, I thought about All the Slytherins becoming deatheaters. I mean, I knew they were mean but I never thought any of them would have the balls to become a deatheater. It's funny how you think you know someone, then that one time in life they have the chance to show you that they're not that bad, they go and do the last thing you expect. But that's life. I said the password and walked pass the Trio ignoring their calls of Hello. I was tired and didn't give a damn at this point what they wanted to say. When I got to my dorm I plopped down and felt something poke me. It was hard and all I wanted was to move it and fall asleep. I picked it up and felt how heavy it was. I opened my eyes to find myself reading the title of a book. 'The never-ending book of Healing Spells and Remedies for Dark Magic. That's funny because I never purchased this book.' I opened it and watched a small peice of paper fall out of it. I picked the note up and opened it.

'Just thought you might need this. I hope it helps. Use it well.'

It was terse, but I didn't mind. I just wanted to know who got it for me. I flipped it over and read carefully. This book carried on and on with pages of spells and countercurses to heal wounds caused by dark magic. Whatever I needed, I could find, and quickley. It automatically knew what I wanted. My eyes nearly flew out of their sockets when I saw the price. 200 galeons! Well that put the entire Weasley family out of being a suspect. It could have been Harry, but he would have signed his name or just handed her the book. So who gave her the book. Definatley not Hermione. She would have kept the book to herself the selfish brat. So who gave me it? I couldn't help but wonder, so I rolled over and thought about it until I fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Okay sooo it's a little on the short side, but I have nothing else to write, soo yea. Do you like dragons? I love dragons. Random and proud of it.

The Random

Kristen


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- AUGH! I'm dating Kristen's leprachaun! laughs hysterically Ok, yea, anyways. This story is comming along. Kristen still wants Draco's POV but I still refuse. Hrrrmmph. This is my first story, so it goes my way, lol. Uh... I don't really know what else to say right now, im multitasking and making something for a good friends birthday also right now so yea, im gonna dedicatite it to him.  
Paul, This Chapter is for YOU! Happy Birthday! Even though you dont read my stories  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I could hear the owls in the owlery hooting at me. They were probably watching me like...owls.

'Do owls watch people?' I wondered.  
Well it sure seemed they were watching me. I was waiting that early morning for the carrige to come get me and bring me to the train station where I would be headed to France. I sat there glaring towards Dumbledore's office. I can't believe he was going to send me there. He was awful. I would show him one day.  
'There was the carriage' I thought to myself.  
With my trunk behind me I climbed into it and waited. The ride wasnt too long, and when I got to the train station I sat down and waited. I had to learn to opperate the muggle train. Oh well, I was mad and irratated, I would just fork over my cash and jump in. And thats exactly what I did three minutes later. I sat on the train and looked out the window. It was only 2 hours until I got to Beauxbatons so I had to sit and wait. I looked around me and saw many sleepy people. I decided to sleep also. I leaned my head on the window, and the next thing I knew I saw a man shaking me and saying  
Ma'am, this is your stop. Ma'am, wake up." I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my stuff, stumbling off the train.  
I looked around for the big lady they told me to look for.  
'Francis?' I thought.  
'No, Maxine. Madame Maxine.'

"Dakota." I heard. I turned around and there she was. 'Well that was easy' I thought to myself.

"Yes, thats me" I managed to respond.

"Thees way" she said, with a french accent, leading me by the hand. We got in a car, and then a short few minutes later we arrived at a big castle. My new school. I sighed and picked up my belingings once again, and let her guide me. She took me to a room with 7 other girls.

"Thees is your dorm. These are your new roommates, each of you have the same schedule, le'et them show you around." she said quickly before leaving. I looked around at the girls. They seemed nice enough but I wasn't gonna give them a chance. I sat my stuff down on my bed and let out Lena, my owl. She hooted and jumped at the window eager to explore. I walked over there and let her out and sat back down.

"Are there any classes today? " I asked.

"No, we have the day off. We can go eento town though, eef you like."

'So polite,' Dakota thought to herself.

"No, that's ok, I would rather unpack and penn my friends." she started to unpack, but changed her mind halfway through. She grabbed her ink and quill, and a small peice of parchment, and started writing Draco.

Draco-  
This place is so different. Everyone here is polite and nice, and its so...clean, and girly. I guess thats why its an all girls bording school. sighs I miss Hogwarts and all the people there who hate me. Shoot, hate? I hate Dumbledore. How could he do this to me? Now all I have is Lena, and an occasional letter from you. I miss you Drakey. Hee hee, im all the way over here, you can't get me! Ok, well I'm gonna end this here, I have quite a bit of unpacking to do. Write me back ok? I need something to do.  
3 Dakota.

She went to the window, called Lena and attached the note.

"Don't leave right away. Stay there for a day and if he doesn't write me a letter poop on him. Ok?" she kissed the owl on the top of the head and let her out. She flopped on the bed then, and stared at the ceiling. All the girls went off to shop so she was alone. She had nothing better to do so she decided to explore the grounds. With her jacket on, she went outside looking for something entertaining. After about an hour she realized nothing was going to be fun around here and went back into her dorm. Although there was nothing there, she atleast had her bed where she could catch up on the sleep she missed last night. She layed down and pulled the blanket over her head, drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Hello, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!

3 Kristen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer-

Robynne- Kristen why do you have a fork?

Kristen- I'm making ramen sets fork down and turns to get a book

Robynne- takes fork and holds it

Kristen- walks to the kitchen then turns around Oh NO! I forgot my fork. walks to get it

Robynne- holds it closer

Kristen- Give me my fork...

Robynne- NO! I'm holding it hostage you can't have it ;p

Kristen- Give me my FORK!

Robynne- NO! Fix the computer!

Kristen- grrrr... tackles robynne out of the computer chair Theres nothing wrong with the computer!

Robynne- wrestles I don't care FIX IT!!!!

Kristen- wrestels more the fork flies out of the window

Kristen- See what you've done!!!!

Robynne: ;p I'm taking the leprechans job, they're on vacation

Kristen-...WHY?!

So... in other words, I disclaim!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was up way to early for a Friday. I couldn't sleep and thought I was stating to suffer from insomnia. Can you suffer from insomnia? Aw, it was to early to think about these things. I went to my trunk and put on some black pants, a black shirt, and my cloak. Deciding to take a walk around the grounds I stepped out on the grounds and felt the cool winds brush againt my face. I looked out towards the foggy grounds and smiled at the setting. Hogwarts always looked so much more mysterious when fog surrounded it.

Even though what happened in the chamber and all, I still felt a strong feeling with Hogwarts. Like the chamber just made me feel even more comfortable here. I walked out near the lake where if you go near the castle you can get to a secret passageway. It took you to a balcony that I always sat at. On one side it gave you a perfect view of the lake and the Forbidden Forest, and on the other you could watch the Hogwarts entrance and gates. I looked to the Entrance Gates to see a, some what sad, Dakota Malfoy walking. So it was true, she was leaving. I felt a wave of guilt pass over myself as if it were all my fault she was leaving.

'Well it's not your fault, it's her's so you shouldn't feel guilty' voice number 2, Dasha said to me. Yes I was surrounded by voices in my head who always talked to me whenever they could. There were millions of them and they all represented me in some odd way. Dasha was evil me and Heavan, well, was nice me.

'You have all the right to feel guilty, snapping at the poor girl the way you did. No wonder she's leaving, for shame Ginny' Heavan said in her I'm-so-right-and-you-know-it voice. I frowned and thought about what they were saying and decided to try and ignore them because they were just confusing me.

'You can't ignore us so don't try' Dasha said to me as I pretended they weren't there. The voices died out soon and I enjoyed the silence of my own mind. People would think I was crazy if I told them about my voices. This thought brought a smile to my face, becuase people already did think I was crazy. I felt the guilt get heavier, when I watched her take one last glance at Hogwarts. Okay I admit it I would miss her, but only becuase without her, Malfoy would become a royal pain again. And I was sorry for yelling at her. It was uncalled for and i shouldn't have done it but... the past is past.

The war was getting worse. I felt as though it was happening so fast and all I was dong was sitting there watching it pass me. As though everyone was dying and I did nothing but watch. But what could I do? I was stuck in Hogwarts, protected and safe. If I keep thinking like this people are going to think I want to die. But so many have died before me, then why am I alive? The anser ket repeating itself in my head. Because your scared, because you can't die, your too afraid. And for some reason...it was right. if someone were about to die and they were next to me would I save them? Would I jump in front of them to keep them alive by sacrifices myself? No, I wouldn't. I was selfish that way. I have always been selfish. That's why I feel trapped here, because maybe if I were fighting and out in the danger I would feel better knowing that I am being brave. I use Hogwarts as my excuse, but I can't keep using it as an excuse. The truth is, i'm happy being safe. I'm happy knowing that I can't die while I'm here. I'm glad that I'm safe. Some people say there is nothing wrong with that, but I say everything's wrong with it. I'm just like much of the human population, so selfish not to notice what is happening to everyone and everything around me, just so I can be happy. But I notice, and that's what makes me different, I notice and I care. But I'm too scared to do anything about it.

I am so selfish that I deserve to die.

I was running, running so fast that everything surrounding me was a blur. I was trying to get away. Away from the pain, sadness, and dark. I kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I couldn't get anywhere, it all seemed so impossible. It was frustrating and made me want to cry. I kept trying but would always reach the same place, never getting farther, never getting closer. My knees let out and I fell. I closed my eyes wanting to cry. I couldnt cry, and I was so frustrated I just wanted to scream. I opened my eyes and saw something walking towards me. Everything was a blur. The thing reached for me and I...

...Woke up. I yawned and stretched, that frustrating feeling still going through my body. I hated that dream. I've had it before. Almost every night. And every morning it would stop right there. I looked around for a clock and noticed I had 30 minutes to get ready for class. I didn't care, I took my time. I was in a right foul mood, so I'd like to see a teacher bitch at me for being late. I got dressed nic and slow and walked down to the great hall. When I reached it, it was completely empty but I could still get breakfast. I got a few pieces of toast and walked slowly down to the dungeons where I had potions with the Slytherins as my first class. Oh joy! I thought as I turned a corner to enter a stairway to the dungeons. I turned into the class to see Snape taking attendance.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, so nice of you to join us today," he said in his usual sarcastic voice.

"But, my you are late, that will be 5 points from Gryffindor," I listened as some Gryffindors dared to groan. Well hey better do more than that because I wasn't done with him.

"Oh, aren't we in a great mood professor, only 5 points?" I said taking a seat. "Someone must of had a nice night last night," I said raising my eyebrows. I always thought the old git needed to get laid. Some of the Slytherin's snickered and the Gryffindor's rolled their eyes in annoyance. They knew as long as I was here we wouldn't be winning anything this year. Snape's eyebrows shot up and his face went even more pale if it could.

"15 points from Gryffindor," he said unaffected staring directly at me as if daring me to say more. I took the challenge.

"Ouch, Professor! 15?! That's kind of nice. I think your going kinda soft. But it's okay, they all wear out someday," I said, looking at my nails.

"20 points from Gryffindor. Do you want a detention Miss Weasley?" he said, sounding as if he was trying to keep his voice calm.

"And What-If-I-DO?" I said word by word, calmly. He looked at me outraged, mostly because I didn't shutup in fear.

"One detention, tomorrow night," he said. "Anything else you would like to add, Miss Weasley?" he said in his evil -i-have-control- voice.

"Yes there is, GET LAID!!!" I said the last bit loudly and stormed out of the classroom. I could hear some of the Slytherin's laughter echoing down the halls. I was halfway down the hall when I heard him yell: "Detentions for the whole next week!!".

"Screw you!" I chuckled a little and continued walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to get out of here.

Terribly bored because my chapters are pointless until Ginny is given something important to do... so until then...echoe!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Dakota sat in her classroom, staring out the window paying no attention to the world around her. Her teachers had been reprimanding her all week, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting out of there. The school felt like Azkaban to her. In her boredom, Dakota decided to reread the letter Draco wrote her last.  
Dakota  
No, you can't call me whatever you want. I may be a couple hundred miles away but I WILL still you for it.  
So the school sucks huh? Worse than the Manor? I would hope not, for your sake. And again, I'm sorry… for abandoning you like that. It's just with father and all... Well, I don't want anything to happen to you, okay? You and Mum are about the only people I care about in this world. I never really got to know your parents, therefore I can't say I liked or cared about them. No offense.  
I'm writing this to you in the Great Hall, very quickly, to be truthful, because I don't very well fancy anyone knowing I have a soft side. So on that note, I'm ending this here.  
Write soon; your letters keep me busy from my homework.  
-Draco, the Cooler Cousin.  
As she read the letter, Dakota couldn't help but laugh. Her teacher heard her, looked her way, and asked her if she thought the burnings in old Muggle times were amusing.  
Dakotas's eyes quickly became wide and she managed to stutter, "No, Ma'am."  
The teacher then looked away and continued to lecture the class. Dakota took out her quill and began composing a note to Draco, which she could send after classes were over.  
Drakey,  
I don't care if you say you're gonna me, I'm so bored that I would welcome it.  
I'm glad to know you care about me. At least someone does. It seems like the world just crashed around me... at least, what little world I had.  
I don't know about you, but it seems like something weird is going on with Dumbledore. He never sent Potter off when he had trouble...  
I feel kind of weird being the only one EVER sent away from Hogwarts...   
By the way, you are such a SOFTEEE!! Okay, well, the class has just  
ended so I must go now. I shall send this letter with my owl later tonight. Talk to you later.  
-Dakota, the WAY Cooler Cousin, Always Has Been, Always Will Be!  
Dakota picked up her books and shuffled on to her next class. There, she resumed staring into space and thinking. And the harder she thought, the more she liked what she was thinking. She had to tell Draco first, of course, and she had to plan very carefully. But if it did work, it was going to work perfectly. She grabbed a quill and piece of parchment, and began scribbling ideas down. By the time the end of classes came, she almost had her whole plan made out, and she couldn't wait to put it into action.


	11. Chapter 11

AN-

Okay, back to my weird and pointless chapters, until Ginny gets an important role... waits for Ginny to get an important role. You know what I'm tired of waiting, I'll just write a weird and pointless chapter until my sister gives Ginny something to work with. Fanfiction is like using Imperio. LoL. If I want Harry to jump off a cliff, he will. If I want Ron to drown, he can. If I want Hermione to shag professor Snape senseless, she does. I mean whats more entertaining. It's like that verizon commercial. Have the power to entertain yourself. LoL. I'm really bored. Anyway, onto writing weird,pointless AND random things LoL.

Disclaimer-

Kisten, Kiss, Kanami, and Rinne, continue their wild adventure in...somewhere very very cold. I think it's Antartica... Is it Antartica??? The little voices say it's Key West, but the Leprechauns say it's Antartica...It's Antartica...

Kisten: I'm just gonna go for a nice peaceful stroll along the coast being good and not disrupting any wild life runs out of the warm igloo before anyone can ask questions

Kiss: She's gonna get herself in trouble huh?

Kana: Yup

Rinne: In 5

Kana: 4

Kiss: 3

Rinn: 2

Kana: 1

Meanwhile

Kisten stands unsuspectingly next to a penguinpenguin looks at Kisten

The penguin takes one waddle away. Kisten steps closer The pennguin takes another waddle away It continues like this for a while

Kisten: Hello, Mr. Waddle McPenguin Pants!!!!!

Penguin: thinking: What the hell is her problem!!!!!

Kisten turns really fast and tries to tackle the penguin Penguin runs and jumps in the water Kisten dives in after it

5 hours later

Kiss looks out of the window of the warm igloo

Kiss: Hey, isn't that Kisten?

Everyone else looks out of the window. They see an icecicle Kisten with the little penguin taunting her as she floats unmotionable in the water

Penguin: thinking: MUHAHA!!!! BAHAHAHA!!!!swims in circles around the icicle Kisten TEACH YOU TO THROW SAND AT ME!!!!!

Lesson 1 Learned in Antartica: Never try to outsmart an intelligent Penguin.

I walked to the empty classrooom I was using for my meeting with Healer Caruso. I brought my book with me and flipped through it. Their were cures for things illegal and things that I'd never heard of before. Some of these were...ancient! It was amazing. I still couldn't think of anyone who would give this to me. It was so expensive. I smiled down at the book, feeling happy for once. Today had been a good day and I felt as if something was waiting right around a corner. Something fun, and new, and I couldn't wait. I accidently bumbed into someone the book falling out of my hand. What I ment by what was waiting for me definatley not physically around the corner. But obviousley something was there and I looked up into Draco Malfoy's eyes. He turned and picked up my book and read the cover. I glared at him a little and held my hand out.

"My book?" I said to him and he looked up at me.

"How could a Weasley possibly afford this?" he said looking over the price tag. "Must have been a gift, but from who?" he asked in his usually calm voice.

"Does it matter?? Just give it back to me," I said. Why was he so interested?

"Not all your enemies are bad," he said handing her the book back and continuing down the hall in his usual manner. As if nothing that just came out of his mouth was confusing. What the bloody hell was he on about? Then it hit me. Obviously, Dakota must have gotten me the book!!! It was the only answer that fit. My enemies... like I said Mione' has nothing against me she just hates me. Even if she wanted to give me a present it wouldn't be a book. She saved those for herself. So the only person who was left was Dakota, anyway she had wanted to be my friend. But how did it get there?

'Maybe it was an owl' I continued to think to myself. 'Well, just because Malfoy said that 'enemy' thing in the same conversation, dosen't mean that he was dropping hints about who gave the book to me.' I thought as I reached the classroom and entered, knowing Healer Caruso would be waiting. I entered to see that, she was there rushing around packing things up. She turned and looked at me as I entered.

"Oh Ginny,dear, they need me at Base 10," she looked at her watch. "I'm really sorry but, I can't do our lesson today, um... maybe we can do it... I don't know but I'll owl you." she rushed towards the door, giving me a quick hug then left.'Great! A whole afternoon with nothing to do!' I thought as I left the room. She walked down the hall until she ran into another big, tall, hard something. 'God damn it!!!!! Dosen't the world know how to walk straight?!' I thought as I was helped up by a tall male, with deep blue eyes. He had spiked hair with blonde highlights in it. He looked...great!

"H-hi," I stuttered as I got lost in his eyes.

"Hello," he said with a slight chuckle, obviousley amused with my discomfort.

"Have we met?" he asked, not letting go of my hand.

"Not properlly, I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley." I said, smiling.

"Oh, a Weasley? The most beautiful of them all," he said, kissing my hand, gently. Oh merlin, he was so... wonderul. These were one of those guys that every girl swooned over.

"I'm River. River, no last name. But you would probably know me as Professor River for the rest of the year," he said flashing a smirk. I stared at him kind of stunned. He couldn't be a professor!! That's wrong on all levels!! He was to...hot!

"Daddy!! Daddy!! Daddy!!" she heard a little voice call, and saw Rivercrouch down a little, on his knees. I saw a little brown haired boy, only difference between him and River was his blue eyes had a small tint of green in them. He jumped on his fathers back, and River flipped him over his head and held him up side down. I heard his little boy, giggling madly as his dad flipped him up right and gave him a hug, then set him down.

He wasn't only a professor but a dad too! What was it? Make Ginny's day horrible day? He was drop dead gorgeous and there was no possible way Ginny could ever date him.

'Who thinks he would want a Weasley, anyway?' A voice said in her head, she tried, as she might, to ignore it.

"Daddy, whose she?" he asked, quickly becoming shy, and gripping his dad's leg. I smiled and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"I'm Ginny," I said giving him a warm smile. He burried his face into River's leg again and I chckled a little.

"He's shy when he wants to be, this is Duncan," River introduced him and picked him up and held him on his side.

"Oh, how old are you Duncan?" I asked in a gentle voice. He looked at me a little and mumbled: "Five," I giggled and River rolld his eyes at his son.

"Eh, he'll come around soon," he smiled at me and I grinned back.

"So anyway-" he started but was soon interupted by a voice.

"Sorry about that River," came familiar drawl from Professor Snape. He smirked at River and turned and looked at Ginny. "Ah, so I see you've met one of your students?" Professor Snape said with another smirk.

"Yea Miss Weasley is a very interesting girl," River said. It sounded like they were talking in a different language. Just because their words meant one thing to me, they were having a whole different conversation with one another.

"Well, I guess we should continue the tour, good day Miss Weasley," Snape said continuing down the hall. River followed but not before whispering to me: "I hope to be seeing you around," then he carried his son with him after Snape.

I sighed. Guys are so confusing.

"Getting involved with your student, not smart?" Snape said with a smirk.

"I know," River replied and sighed a little.

"So..?" Snape continued.

"She's...special." River said, and moved Duncan so he was easier to carry.

"It's your grave," Snape mumbled, then continued to show him where a few things were.

Ginny laid in bed that night. With the mysterious book, the hot new teacher, the dreams, becoming a top healer, and Malfoy's strange behaviour to think about it was going to be an uneasy night... but what more could she do?

sits here and waits patiently for my sister to write something to work with!!!!!


End file.
